Renjis erster Valentinstag
by Cate-Deriana
Summary: Renji bekommt von Byakuya Schokolade zum Valentinstag geschenkt. Aber was bedeutet das? Kennt sein Taichou die eigentliche Bedeutung dieses Geschenks? Versteht Renji überhaupt selber worum es geht?


**Renjis erster Valentinstag**

Auch etwa eineinhalb Monate nach der Weihnachtsfeier in Sereitei war Renji noch immer sehr stolz auf den Erfolg, den er damit erzielt hatte. Sie hatte nicht nur die einzelnen Divisionen untereinander enger zusammenrücken lassen und dafür gesorgt, dass die Streitigkeiten innerhalb der Gotei 13 weniger geworden waren, was jeder zuvor für undenkbar gehalten hätte. Dank dieser Feier hatte sich auch das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Kommandanten verbessert. Es gab zwar immer noch Momente, in denen er das Gefühl hatte nicht den hohen Ansprüchen des Kuchiki-Oberhauptes gerecht zu werden, aber er merkte trotzdem, dass dieser sich Mühe gab nicht zu oft den unterkühlten Vorgesetzten raushängen zu lassen. Wie gestern beispielsweise, als Byakuya ihm einfach für heute freigegeben hatte. Einfach nur mal so, aus reiner… er wagte kaum das Wort auch nur in Gedanken mit seinem Taichou in Verbindung zu bringen… Nettigkeit. Vielleicht war es aber doch nur, weil er seine Ruhe hatte haben wollen… Ach was! Dann hätte er nicht gesagt: ‚Ich habe mir überlegt, dass du dir morgen mal einen Tag freinehmen kannst." Sondern eher so was wie: „Ich möchte nicht, dass du morgen kommst, also gebe ich dir frei! Ich hab wichtige Dinge zu erledigen."

Wie auch immer.

Er hatte jedenfalls heute Morgen mal zur Ausnahme lange geschlafen und in Ruhe gefrühstückt. Renji würde, da freie Tage doch eher eine Seltenheit waren, mal richtig entspannen, und da er beim Trainieren besonders gut abschalten konnte, war er gerade dabei die Baracken der 6. Division zu verlassen, als ihm ein kleines Päckchen vor seiner Tür auffiel. Der Rothaarige betrachtete es eine Weile und studierte die Verpackung eindringlich: Es sah aus wie gemalt so ordentlich waren die Ecken den Papiers gefaltet worden und die rote Schleife war makellos, ohne den geringsten Anschein einer Falte, als hätte man sie vorher gebügelt. Als er sicher war, dass ihn niemand beobachtete um ihm einen Streich zu spielen, bei seinem Freunden hier wusste man nie, hob er es vorsichtig auf, was für ihn schon eine ungewöhnliche Handlung war. Renji war nicht der Typ für Fingerspitzengefühl, aber es kam ihm vor als könne das kleine Paket vielleicht zerbrechen wenn er nicht aufpasste. Schon merkwürdig die Sache, so fand er. Schließlich hatte er nicht Geburtstag und Weihnachten, die Neuerung in der Soul Society, war ja nun auch schon vorbei. Von Näherem bemerkte er jetzt auch die kleine Karte, die an dem Geschenk befestigt war und hoffte durch das Lesen dieser vielleicht etwas schlauer zu werden.

Für: Abarai Renji

Von: Kuchiki Byakuya

_Ich habe von Rukia gehört, dass du diese gern magst._

Bitte? Wie sollte er das nun verstehen? Ihm war klar, dass Byakuya, na ja eigentlich so ziemlich jeder in Sereitei, der etwas mit dem Rothaarigen zu tun hatte, wusste, was für Gefühle er für Rukia hatte. Oder zumindest gehabt hatte, denn ihm war schon vor Längerem klar geworden, dass er seine Chancen bei ihr verspielt hatte, spätestens in dem Moment, in dem Ichigo in ihr Leben getreten war… na ja eigentlich war es eher umgekehrt gewesen: _Sie_ war in _sein_ Leben getreten. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er es mit der Zeit schaffen würde sie irgendwann endgültig auf dieser Ebene loslassen zu können, weil er wollte das sie glücklich war. Denn er wusste, wie kein anderer, was sie in der Vergangenheit alles hatte durchmachen müssen.

Aber was veranlasste seinen Kommandanten ihm so eine Karte zu schreiben?

Voreilig, wie er war, hatte Renji natürlich nicht die eigentliche Bedeutung dieses Satzes verstanden. Allerdings schien sein Captain das geahnt zu haben, denn auf der Rückseite der Karte befand sich ein Nachsatz:

_Renji, ich spreche von der Schokolade._

Schokolade?

Bei der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit, die der Shinigami dem kleinen Stück Papier geschenkt hatte, war das Päckchen, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt, völlig in den Hintergrund getreten. Als er es dann endlich öffnete kam eine ihm vertraute Verpackung zum Vorschein. Es war diese Schokolade, die er damals, als er zusammen mit Ikkaku und den anderen in der Menschenwelt stationiert war, für sich entdeckt hatte. Renji hatte jedoch keine Zeit sich großartig darüber Gedanken zu machen, warum Kuchiki-Taichou ihm ein Geschenk gemacht hatte, denn er hörte von Weitem jemanden seinen Namen rufen.

„Renji! Guten Morgen!"

Eine freudig winkende Rangiku landete neben ihm, die für diese Uhrzeit, zu der andere schon seit Stunden am arbeiten waren, ungewöhnlich fröhlich und… wach wirkte. Renji zuckte leicht zurück, als sie sich neugierig zu ihm rüber lehnte: „Nanu? Was ist das denn? Valentinstag-Schokolade von einer deiner Verehrerinnen?" Die Vize-Kommandantin der 10. Division konnte sich offenbar ein schelmisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen und bohrte zur Unterstützung ihren Ellbogen in Renjis Rippen. Dieser hatte jedoch überhaupt keine Ahnung, worauf diese eigentlich anspielen wollte, denn ihm war, wie den meisten Shinigami, der Valentinstag völlig fremd. „Was für Schokolade? Wieso Verehrerinnen? Die ist von Kuchiki-Taichou." Rangiku hielt in ihrer belustigten Art inne und hörte auf Renji neckend in die Seite zu piksen. „Kuchiki-Taichou?" Zuerst schien sie ein wenig irritiert, legte den Kopf leicht nach rechts und tippte nachdenklich mit einem Zeigefinger gegen ihr Kinn. Allerdings verweilte sie nicht sehr lange in dieser Position, als die Bedeutung von Renjis Worten langsam in ihr Bewusstsein sickerte. Der Rothaarige andererseits verstand immer weniger: Erst laberte sie irgendwas von ‚Valentinstag', dann brachte sie die Erwähnung von Byakuya aus dem Konzept und jetzt sah er dabei zu wie sich ein unterdrücktes Lachen seinen Weg nach oben zu ihrem Mund bahnte und Rangiku kurz darauf in schallendem Gelächter ausbrach.

Was zum Teufel?

Irgendwie, er wusste nicht mehr genau wie, war er Rangiku wieder losgeworden und er konnte sich einen erleichterten Seufzer nicht verkneifen. Manchmal war diese Frau echt anstrengend! Aber jetzt, da sie weg war, hatte Renji wieder Zeit über die äußerst merkwürdige Tatsache nachzudenken, warum sein Taichou ihm offenbar einfach so Schokolade geschenkt hatte. Oder vielleicht doch nicht nur einfach so? Rangiku hatte ja anscheinend eine Erklärung dafür, aber nach ihrer komischen Reaktion hatte der Rothaarige es lieber gemieden sie danach zu fragen…

Ein leichter Schlag auf seine Schulter riss ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken, die er vergeblich zu ordnen versucht hatte. „Oh, Renji! Du hast heute doch nicht etwa frei? … Oder bist du schon wieder suspendiert worden?" Der amüsierte Unterton, war wie immer nicht zu überhören. Angesprochener drehte sich um und sah Rukia etwas entnervt an: „Nein, ich habe wirklich frei!" Es überraschte ihn selbst ein wenig, als er sich an den Inhalt der Karte erinnerte und eins und eins zusammenzählte: „Also du steckst dahinter, ja? Findest du das komisch?" Die Schwarzhaarige legte ihre Stirn in Falten: „Wovon sprichst du?" Renji hielt ihr das geöffnete Päckchen unter die Nase, von dem er glaubte, dass es zweifelsohne auf ihrem Mist gewachsen war, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Und jetzt kam sie vermutlich, um sich seine Reaktion anzusehen. „Na das hier! Du hast diese Schokolade vor meine Tür gelegt und hast es so aussehen lassen, als käme sie von deinem Bruder!" Er wedelte mit der Verpackung vor ihrem Gesicht, als sie seine Hand packte und seine Bewegung stoppte: „Hör auf hier so rumzufuchteln!" Der Druck an seinem Handgelenk wurde stärker und er merkte, wie ihre Augen gefährlich aufblitzten: „Für wen hältst du mich, huh?" „Ähm, nun… ich…", was sollte er da jetzt sagen? War das eine rhetorische Frage? Angstschweiß sammelte sich in seinem Nacken, wenn sie ihn so ansah. Zu seinem Glück löste sie aber den Griff und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder, als ein gedämpftes Stöhnen ihre Kehle verließ. „Aber wo wir schon mal beim Thema sind…" Sie begann in der Tasche zu kramen, von der Renji jetzt erst bemerkte, dass sie sie bei sich trug, und holte eine kleine Schachtel raus. „Hier für dich: Frohen Valentinstag!" Rukia drückte ihm die genannte Schachtel in die Hand und war im Begriff an ihm vorbeizugehen. Schon wieder dieses Wort… War heute ein Feiertag? Und wenn ja, warum, wusste er nichts davon? „Was ist das?" Die schwarzhaarige Shinigami drehte sich verwirrt zu ihrem Freund um, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen: „Schokolade, was denn sonst? Das Gleiche, was du von deiner scheinbaren Verehrerin bekommen hast!" Sie wollte sich erneut wegdrehen und gehen, als Renji sie nochmals inne halten lies: „Welche Verehrerin? Die ist von Kuchiki Taichou!" Offenbar hatte sie in ihrem Ärger gar nicht bewusst wahrgenommen, dass Renji das bereits erwähnt hatte und blieb mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Belustigung stehen. „Interessant.", war alles, was sie dazu zu sagen hatte ehe sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, was Renji allerdings nicht sehen konnte, weil sie ihm wieder den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Ihr Plan hatte also funktioniert!

Derweil in der realen Welt…

Ichigo hatte sich soeben, Gesicht nach unten, auf sein Bett fallen lassen. Was für ein beschissener Tag… Wäre er doch einfach zuhause geblieben. Der Grund, warum alle Welt so einen Aufruhr um den Valentinstag machen musste, war ihm einfach nur völlig fremd. Was fanden alle an diesem Tag und warum sah sich jeder, insbesondere die weibliche Spezies, gezwungen sich komplett zum Narren zu machen und das in aller Öffentlichkeit? Hatte denn niemand sowas wie Schamgefühl?! Er jedenfalls hatte genug für heute gesehen **und** gehört! Für den Rest des Tages wollte er einfach nur seine Ruhe haben und niemanden mehr sehen müssen…

Allerdings wollte man ihm diese Ruhe wohl nicht gönnen, denn noch ehe er diesen Satz in Gedanken zu Ende formulieren konnte spazierte Rukia, wie gewöhnlich, durch sein Fenster und landete sanft neben seinem Bett. Er machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe aufzustehen, ihre Anwesenheit hatte er ohnehin schon bemerkt, bevor sie sein Zimmer betreten hatte. „Was gibt's?", war das Einzige, wozu er sich gegenwärtig im Stande fühlte es in Worte zu fassen und murmelte genervt in sein Kissen. Die Schwarzhaarige verschränkte daraufhin ihre Arme und sah ihn tadelnd an: „Begrüßt man so etwa seine Freunde?" „Ist mir egal…" Das klang noch um Einiges genervter als vorher. Rukia schien das allerdings nicht allzu sehr zu interessieren, als sie sich wie selbstverständlich auf sein Bett fallen lies. Sie wusste, was in solch einem Fall zu tun war: „Der Tag hat dir ganz schön zugesetzt, was?" Ihre Stimme war so mit Sarkasmus gefüllt, dass man ihn hätte riechen müssen, wäre das möglich gewesen. In dem Moment lugte ein Büschel roter Stacheln zum Fenster rein: „Was? Ichigo wurde versetzt?" In Sekundenschnelle hatte dieser sich aufgerichtet. „Renji! Was zur Hölle willst **du** hier?!" Er fixierte den Rothaarigen hörbar angesäuert ehe sein Blick anklagend auf Rukia fiel, die unschuldig neben ihm saß und zufrieden lächelte: „Alles Gute zum Valentinstag!"

„Ha!?" Ichigo sah sie ein wenig entsetzt an. „Jetzt sag mir nicht, ihr habt das in der Soul Society auch übernommen?!" Seine Stirn legte sich verständnislos in Falten. Was war so interessant an menschlichen ‚Bräuchen', dass die Shinigami immer meinten sie müssten diese kopieren? Rukia stand daraufhin beinahe sprunghaft auf – wenn er sich nicht irrte, hätte man ihren Gesichtsausdruck wohl als stolz bezeichnen können. Theatralik lag in ihrer Stimme und ihre Pose war für sein Verständnis weit mehr als merkwürdig: „Der Valentinstag ist bei uns zwar noch nicht so bekannt wie hier, aber schon nächstes Jahr werden alle begeistert sein von der Bedeutsamkeit dieses emotional tiefgründigen Tages. Ein Tag, der nur dafür da ist um den Menschen, die uns wichtig sind unsere Zuneigung auf symbolische Weise nahezubringen!" Ichigo meinte für einen kurzen Moment ein Scheinwerferlicht auf die Schwarzhaarige fallen zu sehen und fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie Rukia einmal einen – wie sie es ausgedrückt hatte – ‚modernen Text rezitiert' hatte, um ihre Sprechweise besser an die ‚heutige Zeit' anzupassen. [1] Angesichts dieses miserablen Versuchs halbwegs _normal _zu sprechen, der den völlig gegenteiligen Effekt erzeugt hatte, musste er sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen eingestehen, dass die Zeit ihrem schauspielerischen Talent nicht gerade zugespielt hatte.

„Das ist mit Abstand das Dämlichste, was ich je gehört habe!"

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später spürte er einen pochenden Schmerz an seiner Stirn, verursacht durch die spitze Kante irgendeiner Schachtel, die Rukia nach ihm geworfen hatte. „Sag mal, spinnst du!?" „Oi Rukia, reg dich wegen **dem** doch nicht so auf. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt auch keine Ahnung, was du damit eben sagen wolltest…" Renji mischte sich nun auch wieder ins Geschehen, nachdem er es sich auf dem Fensterbrett gemütlich gemacht hatte und sah beschwichtigend zu Rukia rüber. Diese hatte wieder ihren Platz auf dem Bett eingenommen und schien alles andere als angetan vom Kommentar ihrer Begleitung, während sie die Hände versucht ruhig in ihren Schoß legte und damit kämpfte eine möglichst kontrollierte Stimme rauszubringen: „Renji… Ich habe dich nicht mit her genommen, damit du mir in den Rücken fällst und dich auf seine Seite stellst!" „Was? Ich…" „Was mich darauf bringt: Warum hast du ihn überhaupt mitgebracht?!" Der Rothaarige hatte gar keine Zeit auf die Anschuldigung einzugehen, weil ein gewisser Stellvertreter-Shinigami, der den restlichen Teil von Rukias Aussage offenbar einfach ignorierte, ihm unverschämter Weise ins Wort gefallen war. Er konnte sie von seinem Platz aus zwar nicht beobachten, aber er meinte hören zu können, wie sich ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten und sich zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln formten. Manchmal machten ihm diese plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel bei ihr ein wenig Angst… Was er allerdings nicht bemerkte oder viel eher nicht bemerken konnte, war der schadenfrohe Unterton, der in diesem Lächeln lag. „Na ja, Renji hat von Nii-sama ein Geschenk zum Valentinstag bekommen!"

Außer Stille, die allerdings einen sehr seltsamen Beigeschmack hatte - so fand Renji -, war in dem Raum erst mal nichts zu hören. Innerlich stellte sich der Rothaarige schon darauf ein wieder ausgelacht zu werden, auch wenn er immer noch nicht verstand, was an der Tatsache, dass sein Taichou ihm Schokolade geschenkt hatte, so komisch war. Also beobachtete er Ichigos Reaktion äußerst genau… und tatsächlich: Er konnte sehen, wie sich dessen Mundwinkel langsam nach oben bewegten! Renji war wohl einer der Wenigen, der sich im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen, die mit der Erdbeere zu tun hatten, nicht bewusst war, dass einfach so loszulachen für dessen Verhalten eher befremdlich war. Anders als von dem Vizekommandanten erwartet, formte sich der Ausdruck des Stellvertreter-Shinigami zu einem fiesen Grinsen: „Ach _so_ ist das, Renji." Dieser wurde daraufhin mit einem wissenden Blick bedacht und fühlte sich dabei sichtlich unwohl: „'_So_'? … Kann mir vielleicht endlich mal jemand erklären, was ihr alle habt?" Sein Blick fiel vorwurfsvoll auf Rukia, die scheinbar amüsiert in seine Richtung blickte. „Du hast doch gesagt am Valentinstag verschenkt man Schokolade!" „Sehr ausführliche Definition, Rukia!" Dieser Einwurf kam von Ichigo, der unbeteiligt an seinem Schrank lehnte und sich für seine Bemerkung ein genervtes Grummeln von Renji einfing. Der schwarzhaarigen Shinigami entwich daraufhin ein angestrengter Seufzer. „Frauen Renji… Frauen verschenken am Valentinstag Schokolade - an diejenigen, die sie mögen." Ichigo hatte sich widerwillig dazu durchgerungen die ganze Sache etwas näher zu erläutern, um endlich den verständnislosen Blick des rothaarigen Vizen loszuwerden, der noch immer auf ihm ruhte. Offenbar war das für den Ananas-Schädel noch nicht eindeutig genug gewesen… Rukia unterdessen stand erwartungsvoll auf und schlug zuversichtlich ihre rechte Faust gegen ihre Handfläche: „Yosh! Ich wusste, dass ich mich da voll und ganz auf dich verlassen kann, Ichigo! Du kannst die Mysterien der Menschenwelt eben doch am besten erklären! Ich kann den Rest also guten Gewissens dir überlassen!" Mit diesen Worten schulterte sie ihre Tasche und sprang aufs Fensterbrett: „Wir sehen uns dann später Renji, ich hab noch Einiges zu erledigen!" Sie verließ das Zimmer genau so lautlos, wie sie es betreten hatte. Zurück blieben nur zwei Paar Augen, die ungläubig auf das geöffnete Fenster starrten.

Später am Abend waren die Shinigami in die Soul Society zurückgekehrt. Renji war wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden und fixierte nachdenklich das Päckchen, das er am Morgen vor seiner Tür gefunden hatte. Rukia saß auf der Veranda des Kuchiki-Anwesen, erschöpft aber zufrieden, dass sie die Geschenke für ihre Freunde in der realen Welt erfolgreich verteilt hatte. Und Kuchiki Byakuya saß in seinem Zimmer, während er genüsslich an seinem Lieblingstee nippte. Ichigo wiederum ließ sich erneut genervt auf sein Bett fallen, froh darüber, dass der Tag endlich vorbei war. Der kleinen Schachtel allerdings, die ihn einige Stunden zuvor hart am Kopf getroffen hatte und die noch immer vor seinem Schrank lag, schenkte er zunächst keine Beachtung.

Einen Monat später – White Day [2]

Renji war auf dem Weg in die 6. Division. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, ob es eine gute Idee war, nachdem er ein Valentinstags-Geschenk von seinem Captain bekommen hatte. Der Rothaarige steuerte mit gemischten Gefühlen seinen Arbeitsplatz an, ging dabei aber wesentlich langsamer als er das sonst zu tun pflegte. Irgendwie hatte er ein bisschen Angst Byakuya unter die Augen zu treten…

Der Grund für Renjis Unwohlbefinden war eine weiße Schachtel, die seit dem vorigen Abend auf dem Schreibtisch seines Vorgesetzten ruhte und so eben von diesem entdeckt worden war. Der Kommandant stand ein wenig skeptisch vor dem Päckchen und musterte es mit in Falten gelegter Stirn. Bevor er sich jedoch eine Meinung zu dem merkwürdigen Objekt machte, griff er entschlossen nach der Karte, die sorgfältig darunter geschoben worden war und nun seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte.

_Kuchiki-Taichou_

_Das hier ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, mit der ich mich für Euer Geschenk _

_von letztem Monat erkenntlich zeigen möchte._

_Auch wenn ich eingestehen muss, dass Rukia mich_

_bei der Auswahl ein wenig beraten hat._

_Ich hoffe das tut dieser Geste keinen Abbruch._

_Abarai Renji_

Byakuya hatte die Karte mehrere Male überflogen. Den Anflug von Überraschung, der sich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, konnte er nicht verbergen – zu seiner Erleichterung war außer ihm gerade niemand in der Nähe, der diesen Ausrutscher hätte sehen können. Seine Gefühlsregung würde die Stille dieses Raumes also nicht verlassen. Während er, trotz der Tatsache, dass er völlig allein war, wieder mit der für ihn typischen Art begann die Schachtel aufzumachen betrachtete er aus dem Augenwinkel weiterhin Renjis Handschrift. Er hätte nie vermutet, dass sein Fukutaichou so ordentlich schreiben konnte… offenbar hatte er sich ziemlich Mühe gegeben, als er diese Karte verfasst hatte, wenn Byakuya daran dachte, was für eine unästhetische Schrift sein Vize für gewöhnlich an den Tag legte, wenn er irgendwelche Formulare ausfüllen oder Berichte schreiben sollte. Bei genauerer Musterung der Wortwahl stieg in dem schwarzhaarigen Captain wiederum die Vermutung auf, dass Rukia ihm nicht nur bei der Auswahl des Päckcheninhalts geholfen hatte. Warum genau konnte er nicht sagen, aber irgendwie zog sich bei dem Gedanken an diese offensichtliche Tatsache einer seiner Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben, und dann wandte er sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Beschäftigung zu. Er hob den Deckel des Geschenks ab und warf einen Blick auf das weißliche Gebäck, das sich im Inneren befand. Wenn er sich nicht irrte handelte es sich um das gleiche Gebäck, das Rukia einmal mitgebracht hatte und das sich, so musste Byakuya doch zugeben, äußerst gut zum Tee eignete.

In diesem Moment schob Renji die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer der 6. Division auf und überrumpelte seinen Taichou damit ein wenig, auch wenn dieser sich das keineswegs anmerken lies und seinen Vizen daraufhin in gewohnter Manier ausdruckslos anstarrte. Der Rothaarige erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den Schreibtisch seines Vorgesetzten und stellte fest, dass der – wie er fand – törichte Versuch seinem Captain etwas Wertschätzung entgegenzubringen entdeckt worden war. „Renji, hol uns bitte einen Tee." Angesprochener fixierte den Schwarzhaarigen wie in Trance mit leicht geöffnetem Mund, aber unfähig irgendwelche Worte damit zu formen. Byakuyas Miene verfinsterte sich ein wenig und er klang deutlich genervt: „Habe ich mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt oder hast du nur mal wieder nicht verstanden, worum ich dich gerade gebeten habe?"

Renji räusperte sich, noch immer leicht geistesabwesend: „Öhm, hai Taichou!" Mit diesen Worten schob sich die Tür wieder zu, an deren anderen Ende nun allerdings ein geschockter Vizekommandant lehnte. /Sagte er ‚_uns_'? … Hat er gerade ‚_bitte_' gesagt?/ Den Rest murmelte er leise vor sich hin: „Was ist hier los?"

„Na Renji, läuft alles nach Plan?" In seinen Ohren klang das mehr wie eine spitze Bemerkung als eine Frage, allerdings war er noch zu verwirrt, um ernsthaft darauf einzugehen: „Rukia?!" „Sieht mir ja ganz so aus, als hättest du es überlebt!" Renji sah daraufhin etwas beschämt zur Seite: „Ich soll _uns_ einen Tee holen…" Auch wenn er ziemlich leise gesprochen hatte, war seine Betonung für Rukia nicht zu überhören gewesen. Sie zog daraufhin wissend eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn mit dem Anflug eines spielerischen Grinsen an: „_Uns_ ja?" Ihr langjähriger Freund ging allerdings nicht darauf ein, sondern seufzte nur kaum hörbar: „Trotzdem fühl ich mich unwohl bei der Sache. Ich meine… ich hab doch keine Ahnung, ob Kuchiki-Taichou die eigentliche Bedeutung vom Valentinstag kennt, also so, wie ihr mir das erklärt habt." Sein Gegenüber hatte noch immer das unterschwellige Grinsen aufgesetzt und ihr geheimnisvoller Tonfall war nicht gerade hilfreich: „Tja, wer weiß. Vielleicht."

„Was ist denn, wenn er das alles völlig falsch versteht? Nicht, dass er denkt ich wollte irgendwie…" „Was sollte er schon falsch verstehen." Rukia hatte ihn seinen Gedankengang nicht zu Ende führen lassen und war ihm einfach ins Wort gefallen, während sie eine wegwerfende Geste machte. Als er ihrer Handbewegung folgte fiel ihm ein Stück Papier auf, das sie in ihrer anderen Hand hielt. „Was ist das?" Die Shinigami war von diesem plötzlichen Themenwechsel etwas irritiert und sah verlegen auf die Karte, die sie versuchte hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken: „Nichts, was dich interessieren würde, also… Hey!" Renji allerdings hatte den Größenvorteil auf seiner Seite und nutzte zudem den Überraschungsmoment gekonnt aus, als er nach dem Stück Papier schnappte und… „Renji! Ich warne dich!" …es aufklappte.

_Das hier sieht zumindest besser aus, als deine komischen Zeichnungen._

_-Ichigo-_

Der Rothaarige sah interessiert zu ihr runter: „Jetzt sag mir nicht, er hat dir was geschenkt." „Gib das her!" Rukia streckte, Renjis Feststellung ignorierend, auffordernd ihre Hand nach der Karte aus und funkelte ihn böse an. Als er sie ihr daraufhin vor die Nase hielt bekam er sie nur verärgert aus der Hand gerissen und sah zu wie sich die Schwarzhaarige wortlos umdrehte. Sie steuerte auf ihr Zimmer zu und obwohl der Fukutaichou deutlich gemerkt hatte, dass sie eigentlich lieber ihre Ruhe haben wollte, ging er ihr mit ein wenig Abstand hinterher. Rukia schob gerade die Tür auf und grummelte genervt, als sie sich zu Renji umdrehte, der nun genau hinter ihr stand und sie blöd angrinste: „Muss ich mir da jetzt irgendwas bei denken, Rukia?" Sie sah ihn ausdruckslos an, eine Eigenschaft, die sie sich zweifelsohne von Byakuya abgeguckt haben musste: „Wohl kaum." /Vielleicht…/ „Weiß Kuchiki-Taichou davon?" „Da gibt es nichts, was er wissen müsste." Da das Gespräch damit für sie beendet war drehte sie sich leise seufzend um und wollte grade die Tür vor Renji zumachen, als dieser einen beiläufigen Blick in ihr Zimmer warf und einen kleinen weißen Schokohasen auf ihrem Tisch bemerkte. Im nächsten Moment starrte er auf die Holzmaserung ihrer Schiebetür.

Da diese Art von Wänden recht dünn war, hatte Byakuya ein paar Räume weiter in seinem Arbeitszimmer alles mitbekommen. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob wirklich alle von ihm glaubten, dass er nicht merken würde, was sich in seinem Umfeld abspielte. Er für seinen Teil, war sich sehr wohl über die Bedeutung des Valentinstags bewusst, schließlich hatte Rukia ihm einmal davon erzählt. Auch wenn er oft den Eindruck machte nicht sonderlich daran interessiert zu sein, so hörte er doch immer sehr aufmerksam zu, wenn sie ihm etwas zu erzählen hatte. Im Zuhören war er nun mal besser als im Reden, wenn es nicht gerade um geschäftliche Dinge ging. Ebenso wusste er, dass sein Vize inzwischen über die doch eigenartigen Bräuche der Menschen am Valentinstag und dem sogenannten ‚White Day' aufgeklärt worden war. Genauso, wie er nicht übersehen konnte, was seine Schwester vielleicht insgeheim von einem gewissen und äußerst ungehobelten Aushilfs-Shinigami hielt und möglicherweise auch umgekehrt.

Er fragte sich, ob man ihn wirklich für so abgestumpft hielt, dass man glaubte ihm wäre es egal, was um ihn herum geschah. Auch wenn er seine Gefühle anderen gegenüber nicht zum Ausdruck bringen konnte war das nicht gleichbedeutend mit Ablehnung oder gar Missbilligung. Da er aber nun mal kein Gefühlsmensch war, musste er andere Wege finden, um sich auszudrücken. Vielleicht war das der ausschlaggebende Punkt; die Motivation, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte Renji in erster Linie ein Geschenk zukommen zu lassen. Allerdings hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sein Fukutaichou diese Geste erwidern würde. Und auch wenn er sich über die Bedeutung, die diese Geste für Renji hatte, nicht im Klaren war, so musste er doch feststellen, dass er sich darüber gefreut hatte. Vielleicht würde er es nie erfahren. Dennoch war er irgendwie erleichtert zu wissen, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Vizen seit einiger Zeit doch verbessert hatte. Er versuchte sich Mühe zu geben zu verstehen, was in Renji vorging, ähnlich, wie er das bei Rukia versuchte. Und vielleicht würde er so auch irgendwann herausfinden, was ihm selbst die ganze Sache bedeutete.

Ja, vielleicht.

Owari

[1] Anspielung auf Folge 2

[2] Für alle, die die Bedeutung nicht genau kennen:

wiki/White_Day - Wikipedia hilft =D


End file.
